1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self-closing hinging apparatus, and particularly to self-closing hinging apparatus for doors or gates and for cattle "triggers".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous self-closing entry barriers such as gates and doors are well known. Hereinafter, the term "gate" refers to any type of hinged movable entry barrier, including those utilized in buildings (commonly called doors) and those utilized with fences (commonly referred to as gates).
Many self-closing gates are automatically closed by action of springs directly attached to the gate frame and to a gate post; other self-closing gates utilize springs constructed integrally with the hinges connecting the gate to the gate post. Yet other types of self-closing gates close due to the action of gravity on the weight of the gate. Various hinging schemes have been utilized to cause gates of the latter type or a portion thereof to be raised when the gate is opened, so that gravity automatically causes the gate to fall back to its initial closed position when the opening force is released. U.S. Pat. Nos. 86,658, 721,327 and 1,035,134 disclose several types of self-closing gates wherein a lower hinge having longer leaves than those of the upper hinge is utilized. However, the hinges disclosed in the above patents are not suitable for heavy gates for a number of practical reasons. One reason is that it is very difficult to install a heavy gate in such a way that the hinge joints of the upper and lower hinges are perfectly aligned. Usually several workers and various props and shims are required to install a heavy gate using prior hinges of the kinds shown in the above patents. This is a serious shortcoming of prior gravity actuated self-closing hinging apparatus, especially for use on large cattle ranches. The cost of installing and maintaining fences and gates on large cattle ranches is very high due to the long "cross-country" distances which must be traveled by horseback or jeep. It is highly desirable for a single person to be able to install or repair gates on a large cattle ranch in order to keep labor costs reasonably low. Another shortcoming of the hinges disclosed in the above patents is that the weight of a heavy gate causes twisting and consequent misalignment of the upper and lower hinges so that the hinge joints become misaligned in a short time even if the hinges are initially properly installed. Adverse weather conditions, deterioration of gate posts, and pushing and shoving of gates by cattle agravate the latter problem. When the hinge joints become misaligned they bind, causing bending of the hinge leaves, and causing high stresses in bolts connecting the hinge leaves to the gate post and the gate. Consequently, prior self-closing hinges frequently break or are torn loose from gate posts as animals pass through self-closing gates. Known spring actuated self-closing hinging apparatus have been found to be inherently unreliable. Large, stiff springs are necessary in such hinges in order to close heavy gates of the type utilized on cattle ranches. This puts great stress on the hinge leaf connections, causing undue wearing of hinge joints and frequent tearing loose of the hinge leaves from gate and gate posts. Further, rusting of the springs aggravates the problems. It is noteworthy that there is no practical way to brace the above disclosed gate utilizing lower hinges with leaves longer than corresponding leaves of upper hinges connected to the gate due to the fact that both lateral and transverse stresses are produced on the hinges when the gate is in the open and closed positions, respectively.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved self-closing hinging apparatus for gates which are closed due to the action of gravity.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved self-closing hinging apparatus which maintain hinge joints of upper and lower hinges in alignment during installations of a gate.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a self-closing hinging apparatus which is more reliable and maintenance free than self-closing hinging apparatus of the prior art.
On cattle ranches, devices known as "triggers" are commonly used as one-way gating devices into water hole areas surrounded by fences. Such water hole areas are commonly referred to as "water hole traps". Previous triggers include two fork-like devices horizontally suspended from a horizontal overhead bar supported between two tall fence posts on either side of a passageway through which cattle can pass to reach a water hole. The purpose of the trigger is to trap cattle in a water hole area so that they can be captured for branding, loading in trucks, or herding to a different location. The two fork-like devices of a trigger have tines which are oriented inwardly with respect to the water hole trap area so that the free ends of the tines nearly meet. The fork-like devices can be pushed apart by cattle as they push their way through the trigger. The fork-like devices then swing or flex back to their original closed (or nearly closed) configuration. If the cattle later try to escape from the water trap area through the trigger, they encounter the free ends of the tines, which usually discourage further attempts at passage through the trigger. If the cattle try to force their way through the trigger in the reverse direction, the fork-like devices are pushed more highly closed, thereby preventing passage. However, such prior triggers are unsatisfactory for a number of reasons. Cattle frequently wound themselves on the free ends of the tines. Screw worm infestations frequently occur in the wounds. Damage to the trigger devices is a frequent occurrence, necessitating time consuming, expensive repairs. Cattle who have previously been trapped by prior triggers frequently refuse to pass through them again, even to get to a water hole, especially if they were previously injured in trying to escape through a trigger in the reverse direction. Cowboys have to dismount from their horses in order to pass through prior triggers because of the above described overhead bar.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved cattle trigger which is conducive to passage of cattle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cattle trigger which avoids injury to cattle.
In short, there is an unmet need for improved self-closing hinging apparatus, especially for use on cattle ranches.